ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Mirror, Mirror
Zone Between Girl in the Looking Glass and Mirror, Mirror? Seems you must zone between GitLG and this quest - confirmation or rebuttals? --Tsrwedge 12:15, 12 July 2007 (CDT) Confirmed. I tried talking to Luto Mewrilah immediately after finishing Girl in the Looking Glass and it wouldn't activate Mirror, Mirror. I zoned and then spoke to Luto Mewrilah immediately and it activated Mirror, Mirror. --Kaelitz A Word of Caution The Carrion Dragon can inflict Petro Eyes and this effect lasts a VERY long time. I entered the battle and only a few attacks in, my fellow came. The dragon wasn't even near 80% hp and I myself had not gotten hit so the Wiki info on when the fellow appears may be wrong. I decided to tank the dragon rather than let my fellow tank it. It used Petro Eyes as its first TP move and I didn't turn around in time to avoid the move, so I was petrified the remainder of the fight (as well as for another good minute or two after the battle was over). Luckily I had shadows up and held hate most of the fight (4 mins, 34 secs). My fellow killed it but not after having lost about 50% HP (and myself as well) from hits and added damage from Thornsong (Damage Spikes effect). -- Boogers on Hades Solo Update Update 2/27/08: Did this fight about a week ago. I was able to solo this as a WHM 34/BLM 17 pretty easily without even healing the NPC. I brought along Hi-potions but didn't even need them. I thought that it was going to be a difficult fight as a Mage but it went fairly quickily and painlessly. Make sure you use Stoneskin and Blink before you attack. The Dragon wasn't even landing any hits on me prior to the NPC Cutscene, so stoneskin really helps. As for gear, I was wearing full RSE and used one yagudo drink just in case. ArwenUndomiel 19:33, 27 February 2008 (UTC) Soloable by... *Soloed as: 40NIN/20SAM - Go in >''' Meditate '''> Tachi: Enpi >''' Meikyo Shisui '''> Tachi: Enpi (Distortion) >''' Tachi: Enpi '''> Tachi: Enpi (Distortion). Dead 2 Minutes fight. It may have 1% left which is around 30hp. I did a total of around 800 DMG. --Siion 11:23, 28 August 2008 (UTC). *Soloed as: 32BLM/16WHM. Prep: "Melon Pie, Protect, Ice Spikes, AQUAVEIL is king here (after failing first time) there is a high interrupt rate. Recoverd MP and used: Elemental Seal, Bind, Choke, Water II, Thunder - went to cut scene with Dragon at 80%. Let fellow take some hate then hit Water 2, Thunder, then blizzard and aero only because of the Dragon fast hit rate. Finished with over 25% MP and HP. *Confirmed solo by 35NIN/17WAR Taru. Used Hojo (Slow) and Kurayami (Blind) and both stuck on first cast. Meat Mithkabob helped with damage output. Was petrified almost immediately after fellow appeared and still won. *Confirmed solo by 33War/16Mnk Galka. Mighty Strikes, Berserk, Dodge, and spammed Boost. Set record of 2min and 52 sec. Finished with 70% Hp. *Confirmed solo by 39NIN/19WAR Hume. Squid Sushi never need potions, dragon didnt even scratch me. *Confirmed solo by 30WAR/15THF Human. Used 1 x-pot, sneak attack berserk and might strikes. dropped below half hp once, came out with over half hp left. *Confirmed solo by 34THF/17NIN Elvaan in RSE with utsusemi and Bloody Bolts. *Confirmed solo by 34BLU/11WHM Elvaan in half RSE with Head Butt -> Bludgeon strategy. *Confirmed solo by 30MNK/14WHM Elvaan in half RSE and half Beetle with Meat Mithkabob. *Confirmed solo by 30WAR/13PLD Mithra. Used Meat Chiefkabob and two High Potions. Used Mighty Strikes. *Confirmed solo by 30WAR/15SAM Hume. Used Might Strikes, Third Eye and Meat Mithkabob. *Confirmed solo by 37WHM/RDM Hume with decent MP gear, Using Bind (step back so he doesn't whack you) and nuke with "Banish 2". May need to use 2hr if you get low on HP *Confirmed solo by 36WHM/BLM by simply engaging battle and out-lasting the Dragon. You have time for a few enfeebles, and then just heal your Fellow when he or she gets too low. *Confirmed solo as 30DRG/WAR with no RSE too lazy to use ancient circle and used only one high poition... had 1/4 life left *Confirmed solo as 31BST/15WHM Hume in Beetle. Used Meat Mithkabob and 2hr (Familiar) with TigerFamiliar. Finished 60% health and pet survived! *Confirmed solo as 40WHM/20BLM Elvaan in RSE + Holy Breastplate using NPC to tank. Haste/Regen on NPC, Bind/Banish II on dragon. Only took 205 damage, did not cure self. -Argentos *I soloed this as 40Brd/20Blm wasnt to bad.lego 22:07, 17 May 2008 (UTC) *Soloed as: 40BLM/20WHM. Blink up when start, bind, and nuke. It will die in seconds. - Plush, Bahamut. *Soloed as: 30RDM/15WHM. Blink up when start, Yag drink, bind, nuke, gravity when bind wears keep nuking. Never had to heal the NPC. {Artini, Garuda} *Soloed as: 40DRG/20THF. Really easy and fast fight npc spawned when dragoon was about 50%. *Soloable as: 30WHM/15BLM. Full Seer's gear, used Roast Mushroom. Paralyze and Slow after NPC arrives, keep Blink/Stoneskin up best you can. *Soloed as: 30BLM/15WHM. Had great difficulty, but finally won. Advised to bring Yagudo drinks and an au Lait, as healing ability is severely hampered. *Soloed as: 40SCH/20WHM. Buffed up at start, and brought a yagudo drink, but was completly unnecessary. *Soloed as: 37BLM/18WHM. Bind and tier II Water and Aero nukes. *Solable by 40MNK/20WAR using nothing but my fists ^_^ brought potions but didn't need them. Dragon never used petrify... never got a chance. very easy fight. End the fight with a backhand blow, it's very satisfying. *Soloable by RDM38/BLM Mithra with below average gear. Blink and Stoneskin at start, Elemental Seal+Bind and nuke away. Used a Yagudo drink but it was unnecessary. --Fuuneko 17:53, 27 June 2008 (UTC) *Soloed as: RDM32/WHM16. Hume. Very average gear, nothing special. Not even a shield. I didn't use any special food/drinks. Plenty of CureII. Not an easy fight but definately not difficult! User:Darkhorse696 02 July 2008 *Soloed with my WHM35/BLM17. I used Blink, Stoneskin and Aquaveil at the start of the fight and applied Regen, but it wasn't really necessary. It went down surprisingly quickly with Banish II. *Soloed with 33SAM/16WAR, with full use of abilities. *Soloed as: 30MNK/15WAR, Used Meat Mithkabob, Hundred Fists, Dodge and Focus. Had no trouble at all, didn't need to heal myself or the NPC. Lost about half my life and killed it in 2 minutes 40 seconds. *Soloed as: 34PLD/17WAR, Full Eisenplatte, Centurion's Sword, Turtle Shield. I recieved minor damage from the dragon. No 2hr needed. Sentinel did help. *Soloed as naked 40MNK/20BLM using Focus, Dodge and Ice Spikes *Soloed by a 61DRK/25WAR with no problems, used Drain and it went down quickly with Last Resort and Berserk active *Soloed by 40PLD/20WAR with zero problems whatsoever. Used Shield Bash to stop petrification. Traded hate with fellow. Used Sentinel but didn't need it. Only had to use Cure III two or three times. *Soloed as 30BLM/15RDM very easily. Buff at start of the fight. Eat a melon pie. Nothing else really needed. Don't bother with debuffs. Open with Water II. Hit Manafont (to guarantee no spell interruption) and cast your most damaging spells (Water II, Stone II, Thunder, whatever timer is ready). You'll get the dragon down to 50% quickly, then you'll get a cutscene. Your Manafont effect will pause its countdown while in the cutscene, so just keep nuking hard once it's over. You'll win before Manafont runs out. Crispleaf 21:59, 28 July 2008 (UTC) *Soloed as 32 RDM/DNC. Made sure to fight opposite from my Fellow in case of Petrify. Kept fellow healed. Strong Paralyze is a problem in this fight just as the skeleton NM in the previous quest. Ended up petrified with a sliver left on the Dragon. Ended battle with 16 MP and 25% HP left after Fellow broke petrification and finished the dragon. Pay attention during battle. --Linoth 21:52, 6 August 2008 (UTC) *Confirmed solo by 36WAR/15BST Mithra. Used Might Strikes. dropped below half hp once, came out with over half hp left. Beware of Fellow nearly die.--Windhk 14:30, 18 August 2008 (UTC) *Soloed extremely easily by DRG/BLU40, ate Meat Chiefkabob, Cocoon/Metallic Body at start, no other BLU spells were used during the battle, called out Wyvern, beat it down to 50%HP in 38 seconds, lost 96HP, became even easier when NPC entered the battle, incredibly easy fight. User:Xynthios 22:15, 11 September 2008 (UTC) *Duoed for the record of 4 minutes and 13 seconds with 40RDM/20WHM and 40SAM/20WAR. SAM essentially tanked and did all the damage, and RDM threw out one Cure II. --ThyNameIsMagnus 04:15, 12 September 2008 (UTC) *Soloed as 31 WAR/BLU (Mithra). Metallic Body/Cocoon at the beginning, mithkabobs and pineapple juice. Chainmail set, Neckchopper with Great Axe near cap. Used Wild Oats and Sprout Smack to debuff, then hit Mighty Strikes and stood off to the side as much as possible. Used one hi-potion, but probably didn't need it; finished with over 300 HP, NPC finished with about half. I was lucky in that the dragon never used the petrification attack. -- (Periastron) Seratera 16:58, 13 September 2008 (UTC) *Soloed as a 40 SMN/WHM (Mithra). Buffed and Debuffed, only had a chance to use 1 blood pact each with Carbuncle. Too easy. -- MinakoOfGaruda 14:03, 11 October 2008 (UTC) *Tip: The dragon has a directed AOE petrify ability. Therefore, if you are soloing this, stand on the opposite side of the dragon from your NPC rather than next to your NPC. --Siion 11:23, 28 August 2008 (UTC) *Soloed as a 43DNC/20NIN. Had 5 High Potions but did not need them. Used Quick Step to build up Finishing Moves, then used Reverse Flourish to gain TP in order to use Curing Waltz II. Did not need to heal NPC. Stood on opposite side of Dragon from NPC, got hit with Petrify, still had no problem. Weapons used were two lvl 40 Flame Degens. -- Cheetishi 13:26, 12 October 2008 (Bahamut) *Soloable by a 40WHM/20BLM. I used Elemental Seal => Silence on the dragon and the fight was relatively easy after that. Once the dragon was prevented from casting enfeebling magic, I was freed up th heal my NPC when she stepped in. User:Zaviticus *Soloed by a 32PLD/16WAR. Just make sure to get Buffs up and get some def food on you if you are not running Eisenplatte ( like I was ). Boiled Crab helps out allot, keeped aggro on me, got petrified at the very end. ~Lipucd Oct. 16 2008 *Soloed as 40NIN/20WAR. More than easy picking. Had full RSE (Mithra) and some stat increasing equip plus AF Katanas. Only used Utsusemi (both Ichi and Ni) and Blade: Retsu. 3min and 14 sec later Dragon was done ^^ Left the battlefield with 75% HP. --Killercat Bis 03:31, 25 November 2008 (UTC) *Eaten alive by a 31mnk/drg and 40blu/nin - went down in 2:33, and set sylphs record ;D Taruzard 09:46, 3 December 2008 (UTC) *Soloed as 40RNG/20NIN. Fellow appeared at 50% HP of the dragon. Had no difficulties, used Barrage and spammed holy bolts. Ended up with 80% oh my HP